gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/Archiwum/2018
Przepraszam Postaram się, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło.Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:57, sty 6, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: IRC Postaram się jutro :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:18, sty 7, 2018 (UTC) IRC O co poszło? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:26, sty 18, 2018 (UTC) GTA V old i next gen HUD Witaj!Chciałem poruszyć sprawę nazywania ikon broni z HUD z różnych generacji.Mam propozycję żeby do nazw ikon HUD broni z nowych generacji dodawać literę "E" lub "e" jak enhanced.Przykład "Pistolet (VE/e - HUD).png". Jeśli chcesz przedyskutuj to z innymi adminami i moderatorami.Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 21:09, sty 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Przypisy Tak, uważam że taki sposób również mógłby być dobry, a strony dzięki temu wyglądałyby nieco estetyczniej, dzięki późniejszemu braku praktycznie przylegających do nawigacji przypisów, więc jeśli możesz napisać bota do tego, to ok. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 11:40, lut 4, 2018 (UTC)Cristiano16 Przepraszam Nie wiem, jak to robić. Kiedyś próbowałem i nie udało mi się.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:37, mar 8, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: NOoSE a NOOSE W angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki National Office of Security Enforcement jest nazywane w skrócie „NOOSE”, nie „NOoSE”.Kintobor (dyskusja) 23:29, mar 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Przesyłanie plików Uważam, że to dobry pomysł. Można byłoby jeszcze na wszelki wypadek wrzucić do komunikatu powitalnego informacje o przesyłaniu plików, bo na chwilę obecną jej tam nie ma. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:09, mar 17, 2018 (UTC) Cieszę się, że ktoś dodał zdjęcie Bunch of Tools z GTA Vice City Stories Chciałbym, by ktoś dodał zdjęcia Tooled Up i Screw This z tej gry. Ciekawi mnie, jak te sklepy wyglądały w tej grze, bo dobrze wiem, jak wyglądają w GTA Vice City.Kintobor (dyskusja) 22:28, mar 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Bałagan W porządku Rozumiem i przepraszam. Skończę z tym. A tak w ogóle to chcę trochę pogadać. Chciałbym, by ktoś dodał zdjęcia sklepów Tooled Up i Screw This z GTA VCS, gdyż zauważyłem, że ktoś dodał zdjęcie sklepu Bunch of Tools z tej gry. Sam nie umiem dodawać zdjęć i chyba się nigdy nie nauczę. Wiem jak te sklepy wyglądają w GTA Vice City i chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyglądają w GTA Vice City Stories. Przy okazji czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, czemu GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories i GTA Chinatown Wars nie zostały nigdy wydane na PC? Nie umiem się pogodzić z tym faktem, gdyż chętnie bym w to grał. Moim zdaniem wszystkie gry z serii GTA powinny zostać wydane na PC, bez żadnych wyjątków. Czy ty też masz taką opinię na ten temat?Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:47, mar 20, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor OK . Bardzo dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:16, mar 20, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Dziękuję I wzajemnie, przyjacielu.Kintobor (dyskusja) 21:36, kwi 1, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Znów jakiś pewny siebie wandal zdemolował Wikię Chodzi o strony Dwayne Forge i Playboy X. Ci wandale są strasznie pewni siebie. Za wandalizm grozi więzienie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 15:43, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Kolejny przemądrzały wandal się odezwał Stworzył stronę KUTAS.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:03, kwi 11, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Nie wiem, co to za użytkownik Nic o nim nie wiem i nie chciałbym wiedzieć. Słowo trytagonista to chyba jakiś neologizm. Tworzyłem te kategorie w celu wzbogacenia tej Wikii.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:43, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor * Skoro to słowo nie istnieje, nie będę nigdy, przenigdy więcej go stosował. Nie wiedziałem, że to słowo nie ma polskiego odpowiednika.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:47, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Rozumiem Nigdy więcej nie będę używać tu tych terminów. Masz na to moje słowo. Zaraz to poodkręcam.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:56, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor : Wszystko posprzątane i pozamiatane. Ta kategoria i ten termin zniknęły z tej Wiki permanentnie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:05, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota Most A jednak nie, bo zobaczyłem na tutorial do misji Domowy melanż (Ten moment), i tam most około północy się niszczył, więc pomyślałem że sam się niszczy, ale jak sprawdziłem, to jednak nie. 07:23, cze 3, 2018 (UTC) Losowe ciekawostki Nie można po prostu zamiast bawić się w jakieś zestawy ciekawostek porobić w ciekawostkach na stronie głównej choose i propsition? Wszystko by fajnie działało i uporalibyśmy się z tym raz dwa. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:22, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) :Jakbyś zdecydował się na ten „plan alternatywny” to poinformuj mnie a ja szybko to wszystko przelecę. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:29, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) Hej, przyjacielu Jak się nazywa ten parking samochodowy w GTA Vice City, w którym przez szyby można dostrzec rzeczywiste marki pojazdów?Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:44, cze 10, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Galerie w infoboksach Rozumiem. Myślałem, że to pomoże.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:06, cze 25, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Występowanie w wersji beta Wiem to z anglojęzycznej wersji Wiki. Ta wersja jest wiarygodna. Tak w ogóle, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, przyjacielu, dlaczego Rockstar nieustannie wydaje nowe dodatki i aktualizacje do GTA V i GTA Online? Tego jest zdecydowanie za dużo i można od tego się pogubić. Czy Rockstar kiedykolwiek przestanie wydawać te aktualizacje? To nie może trwać w nieskończoność. Po prostu bardzo chcę wiedzieć, czemu Rockstar ciągle wydaje nowości do tych gier i czy kiedykolwiek przestaną je wydawać.Kintobor (dyskusja) 08:53, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor : Całkiem niezły tekst z tą bananową wyspą. Podoba mi się. Szacun, przyjacielu. Masz talent w doborze słów. Tak w ogóle to lubię jeść banany.Kintobor (dyskusja) 13:44, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Kanister Rozumiem, że jesteś negatywnie i sceptycznie nastawiony do anglojęzycznej wersji. Ja jednak ją lubię, ale posłucham twojej rady. Tak w ogóle bardzo chciałbym cię o coś spytać. Dlaczego Rockstar nieustannie wydaje dodatki i aktualizacje do GTA V i GTA Online? Nie uważasz, że tych aktualizacji jest trochę za dużo? Od tego wszystkiego można się pogubić. To jest takie dezorientujące i mylące. Wydaje mi się, że Rockstar nigdy nie przestanie tego wydawać. Według mnie to wygląda, jakby Rockstar obładowywał GTA V i GTA Online różnymi śmieciami (używając sformułowania śmieciami, mówię przenośnie). Proszę cię, wytłumacz i wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Bardzo chciałbym znać odpowiedź.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:32, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor : Bardzo ci dziękuję za wyjaśnienie. Spadł mi kamien z serca.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:38, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :: Widziałem takowy zrzut na anglojęzycznej wersji. Jest napisane Kraftstoff 20L Feuergefarlich. Na niemieckojęzycznej wersji też można to zauważyć. Mówię ci prawdę. Szczerze. Uwierz mi.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:44, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Aktualizacje GTA Online i DLC Infobox Witam! Artykuł o DLC w GTA Online jest do sprawdzenia i chciałbym się dowiedzieć gdzie mogę stworzyć szablon infoboxa DLC. Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 17:09, lip 20, 2018 (UTC) Spróbuję stworzyć tego infoboksa. W wierszach musi być nazwa ,artwork ,data wydania ,poprzednie i następne DLC Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 18:46, lip 20, 2018 (UTC) Modele 3D Właśnie przesłałem „pasek”, przedstawiający pistolet Automatic 9mm z Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (w zasadzie pierwsza lepsza broń), gotowy do użycia. Podsyłam Ci link (o tutaj jest) i chciałbym spytać czy nadaje się do dalszych działań w tym kierunku. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:24, sie 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ciekawostka@Hotel Gentry Manor Zrobione :). Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 12:03, sie 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Definicje Dobra, postaram się. Dzięki za sugestię. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 16:16, sie 13, 2018 (UTC) Edytor klasyczny Dlaczego edytor klasyczny nie jest już „połączony” z przyciskami Utwórz i Edytuj, tylko od nich odseparowany? Chodzi mi o wygląd stron uzyskiwany dzięki gadżetom. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:11, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) :Czekaj, czekaj. Czyli teraz edytorem domyślnym będzie VisualEditor? Hmm… Jak tak na niego patrzę to ciężej jest się zorientować, gdzie można edytować kod źródłowy stron. Poza tym okienko edytora źródłowego jest wielkości mniejszej (!) niż połowa strony. W porównaniu do klasycznego, w edytorze źródłowym nie ma też dostępu do Skrótów wikitekstu oraz zwykłego paska pomagającego w dodawaniu kategorii i obrazków co utrudnia (przynajmniej mi) edytowanie tekstu. Podsumowując: Tak, stwarza to jakiś problem. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:27, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Gdzie!? Bo jak widać autentycznie oślepłem? Masz tutaj link do tego czego nie widzę. Jeżeli chodzi o kategorie to w Trybie źródłowym dodawało tylko Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii co nic nie psuło, bo to tak jakby dodać ją „ręcznie”. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:58, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yhym… nie spodziewałem się, że mam przełączone na edytor wizualny. Dziwne. Zawsze miałem włączony edytor źródłowy, więc nie wiem co to dziadostwo tam robiło. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:21, sie 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: ‎Kolejność kategoryj W porządku. Będę pamiętał. 19:32, sie 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Podziękowania Dzięki za poprawki z linkowaniem ciekawostek na stronie z BF Injection i Ciężarówką FBI :) EDIT: akurat ja dodawałem te ciekawostki i nie zauważyłem błędu ;) Re: Życzenia Dziękuję Ci serdecznie w imieniu własnym jak i Małżonki :-) Przepraszam, że tak późno odpisuję. I przepraszam, za mikrą aktywność ostatnimi czasy. Postaram się poprawić w tej kwestii, acz nie mogę niczego obiecać w 100%. Niemniej, jeszcze raz dzięki! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:41, wrz 16, 2018 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy To był ostatni raz. Jeśli będzie trzeba, rozbuduję te wpisy.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:34, wrz 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Współpraca Witam Jestem Administratorem Polandball Wiki I Chciałbym Się Spytać Czy Chcesz Nawiązać Współprace? Bartas6161 (dyskusja) 22:21, lis 10, 2018‎ (UTC)